The Assassin's Save The Damned
by RosePen
Summary: When the Jews, and minority groups suffer under the totalitarianist regime of Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, FDR discreetly sends in Aaron, a follower of the Creed, to liberate the people from the corrupt regime the Nazi Party brought. OCxOC, MxF.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

It was with the advising of my good friend, Frederick Delano Roosevelt, that this venture began. He was the only one in his administration to know of us; our secret order that saves the innocent from corrupted men, such as my brother's from other lives Ezio Auditore de Fiorenze, and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Those two were great men – both men who revolutionized the order as they followed our creed. The president was clear with his advice: "Aaron, I know what you and your order do for the good of mankind . . . so I thought you might be the person to suggest this to." As FDR spoke, he had his similar refined speech that he would at any kind of conference. He was a fine politician, and I had admired his work. He was somebody that I truly respected, so I listened on eagerly, curious as to his suggestion at the time. 

"Aaron, the people of Germany desperately need help fighting the corruption that the dictatorship of Hitler and the Nazis bring. From what I hear, Hitler's troops shut out all resistance, with a small Assassin's Headquarters south of Berlin. So, I suggest you go to Germany, and help the people fight this overwhelming corruption." FDR declared with a strong speech. I had agreed one-hundred percent, and shook his hand, thanking him for this information. With a simple, "Thank you, and good day, Mr. President," I was done. I walked into the center of the oval office, and removed the round carpet with United State's insignias, seeing the trap door that leads to my needed destination. As I opened the door, and went down the ladder, FDR closed and covered the door, allowing me to safely run forward into the darkness, free-sprinting.  
>I made way into the light, seeing the moderately-filled grand Assassin's Headquarters in the U.S., directly below the White House. I had come down to get some equipment; the tools I needed were merely grenades, knives, morphine, a sword, a parachute, a smoke bomb, and my dual finger-blades. I walked to a nearby escape ladder, climbing out of the pothole of an intentionally empty street. "Alright, they told me they would set up a flight to airlift me to the border of Germany . . . now where's that airport?" I said to myself, thinking deeply, before coming to an answer. "Shi-," I said, running to dodge an incoming plane; I was on the runway of the airport. <p>

It took me a minute to locate my plane before I noticed the Assassin's insignia on the plane's bottom of the wing, which personally, seemed too dangerous. Not even the templars would do something so stupid. As I boarded the plane, I relaxed in my seat; it wasn't an Air Force 1, but it would have to do for this simple drop. Then, something hit me . . . literally. I felt a sudden slam into my head, and shortly after, a loss of consciousness. After that, I just woke up to feel myself relieved from a lot of stress – weight, actually. I caught a glance of what I originally thought were infiltrated, enemy soldiers; however, they looked a little different. Different in the sense that their apparel matched that of . . . well, templar's. "I take it you guys are Templars, huh?" I asked, smiling arrogantly, but man, I knew I was in some trouble. They had me tied to a chair, stripped of all my weapons, and tools, with only my cloak and undergarments covering my young body. 

"Si, we're your worst nightmare, assassin," one of the German Templars, Herman VonSholtz had said sinisterly, pulling out a blade, raising it to my neck. "Tell us what you know, and we'll let you have a clean death," the templar offered me, which wasn't really up for debate. I smiled. How quaint of them to offer such an option, yet as we assassin's know: never travel alone. I whistled, and two assassins came out from behind, lunging at the templars' neck with their twin blades, killing them both. This, of course, allowed them to save me, and I was able to redress myself just in time. "Thank you, brothers, and blessed journey back to the States," I said, as I looked at them. I took a risky chance: I took a Leap of Faith at an accurate coordinate to land in a pile of hay, remaining unharmed upon impact. I made it to Germany.


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

**Translations:**

**Arschloch – Asshole**

**Insekt – Insect**

**Dummkopf – Dumb, Stupid, Idiot, et. Al.**

_._

.

.

I made it: I was right outside Germany. I had to get past two guards, or climb a tower and last it undetected; I chose the tower. At the moment, I needed less attention to myself than when in the State's, or a territory thereof. Why kill a fellow American? Well, in cases with territories of the United States, where the Federal Government has little control, it requires an extra blade to kill the corrupt men who harm the Philippinos or other territorial Americans. I ran towards the tower, and started to scale it slowly; keeping a tight grip on each ledge I could reach. It was too high to scale for me to fall back; I would die if I fell from this height. When I reached the top, I kept a close eye out for any Nazis or SS commanders who might be on the lookout for assassins like me. It was rougher for assassins; our deaths were holding more importance than those of the Jewish people. There were none looking my way, but definitely out there; I had to get down quick, so I did a second leap of faith, exiting out of a hay bale right inside Munich.

"Come on, _insekt_," an SS officer said, dragging away a young adult, female jew. There appeared to be a struggle when I found them, obviously because the woman didn't want to go with the officer. I wouldn't blame her, after all the torture I hear the jews have been getting. "Get off of me, _arschloch_!" The woman complained, with everyone around her acting like nothing was going on. I knew it: the intimidation of the Nazis is too great to be fought on their own. They really do need my help to liberate themselves. The SS soldier didn't listen though, which I could foresee, and I immediately decided to step in. I did exactly that by stabbing the SS soldier in the neck from behind, piercing his jugular veins to kill him. "Run off while you can, but let those you know that action can save you all," he said, pushing her away forcefully as he unsheathed his blade, holding off incoming SS soldiers. She praised him, but would quickly run off into the crowds, hiding just like an assassin. "How dare you meddle with us, _dummkopf_!" The soldiers shouted, as the attack commenced. The sounds of clashing metal, stabbing men, and lunges filled the scene as blood splattered on the ground and near the hay bale. At the end of it, five men were in hay bales, and I most certainly wasn't one of them. I took whatever they had on them, except their clothes, and left them in the hay bales both honorably and discreetly. I needed the evidence of my resistance hidden so I could continue moving forward; by the time they find these bodies, I'll be out of Munich. I have to get out of Munich. I know _those_ men are on my tail. They always are. They long to gut me . . . they long to kill the assassins so they can 'create peace' by mind-controlling every individual. I can't stop moving, acting, or being, otherwise they will win the struggle.

I walked amongst the crowd as we assassins do, keeping my eye on the lookout for any guards suspicious of my all white, cloaked attire. The men after my kind would push through groups of people, perhaps even kill innocents just to get their corrupt hands around my throat. It had seemed I stuck out like a poor thumb to my fellow assassins, though, as I was soon approached as I moved in a group of people through Munich. "_Guten Tag, _brother-Aaron, its good to see you made it this far without alerting all the guards . . . however, it will just get harder for you from here," a German assassin had informed. I smiled, accepting such a challenge with moderate enjoyment in my tone. I was overjoyed to have a challenge to my skill, and pursuit in following the creed to save innocent. "I see . . . would you like to tell me who you are before we talk about important matters, brother?" I said, making my brother smile with pleasure. He would later admit I was coy, knowing not to speak to possible enemies in disguise. However, Assassin's HQ in the U.S. gave me each member's names, allowing me to erase any underlying suspicion I might have.

"I am the _only _Assassin Den Leader in Germany . . . Munich's Den Leader _Vorspann __Mörder_," Vorspann introduced, bowing his head with a grin on his face. How nice of him to do so, though, I wasn't one to accept such flattery, given I'm nowhere near our Mentor's skill. I held my hand to my chin, thinking for a moment, before saying, "Let's go to the Den, so I can see your enlisted assassins." I said, sparking up an idea, to which Vorspann was hesitant. I consider that a sign of weakness, but said nothing, simply going with him. He better not be a _damn_ templar in disguise. Well, I followed him, and looked around at all the people with anxiety, knowing that they must be targets that the Nazis want to capture. It almost made me cry seeing their expressions, their hopelessness, their lost desire to fight it with the necessary violence. The entrance to the Den was not what I imagined: it was a pothole. Vorspann released a smoke bomb, and opened the pothole, dragging me down there, and covering it again. You might think he would like to be . . . I don't know, maybe more subtle?

Vorspann was as quiet as I was, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing as we got here: the _poor_ people. He had whistled, and out of the darkness came a boat with two assassins on it, nodding at Vorspann. "He's the American, boys," Vorspann informed. They nodded, and I simply had no idea of what to make of this. Did they find me to be an enemy? I was just confused. Vorspann and I joined the two on the boat, paddled away to the place of destiny: Assassins Headquarters, Germany's Assassin HQ. "Is that . . . ?" I asked, cut off immediately as I stared at a large statue infront of us.

"Yes . . . A large statue of the assassin who saved us from the Templar's reign: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," Vorspann finished, smiling at me. I knew the U.S. HQ had one of these types of statues, but I wasn't aware it was so international. It seems even the lowest dens have this kind of decorum. Though, that wasn't entirely the HQ. As I exited the boat, and onto the pier-like structure of the den, I nodded in amazement to see how many assassins they had, despite being so small in influence in Munich. "Vorspann, I hear rumors that you have little influence in Munich, but how can this be? You have plenty of assassins under you to take care of the corrupt men under the Nazi party." I accused curiously, my curiosity getting the better of me. I needed to know the reason why he was failing to help Munich. It was too suspicious to drop the subject.

". . . The problem is the people, Aaron. Hitler and his Nazis have the people beneath his fingers, so they hide under the belief that the Jews and minorities cause their pain and suffering. They don't want that to end, so we get no assistance." I held my hand to my mouth, blocking my expression of shock, which I believe was obviously clear. The morality and logical thinking of the people has been skewed by beliefs stirred by the regime. It seemed up to me that people joined the cause, and realized what Hitler and the S.S. were doing was wrong and immoral. "Leave it to me . . . I'll get them," I said, storming off to the boat, as I paddled away.


End file.
